


Cold Moon

by Fabrisse



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-11
Updated: 2008-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a difficult night, Nick relaxes with Janette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Moon

It was a good arrest. That was the important thing. He and Schanke had caught the worst serial killers Toronto had known with a combination of old fashioned police work and solid leads. Every "i" was dotted and every "t" crossed.

Nick and Schanke had walked in on the brothers at their killing ground and found them with the most recent body. The Crown Prosecutor planned to issue a formal indictment in the morning on all twenty-three counts, and Nick had scheduled them for a noon transfer to the local trial facility.

He'd chosen noon deliberately. The smell of blood, old and new, was rank and tantalizing, but the scent of vampire dust had overwhelmed him. No matter how many years they served, the Evans brothers would only be tried for half their victims. Noon meant no vampire would try to take them away from human justice.

Schanke was staying to meet with Captain Cohen and walk her through the paperwork. Nick had worked three extra nights on this case and covered for Schanke a couple of times, so he felt no guilt over leaving Schanke to it when Cohen told him to take off just after midnight.

The earlier fog had been blown away by the crisp night air. There was a rustle in the trees and when he looked up he saw the harvest moon shining brightly.

His first stop was the Coroner's Building. Natalie was looking over the last body from the Evans case. When the trial came, her ability to link the evidence gleaned from this victim to the pattern of the earlier bodies would be a deciding factor for the jury.

Usually, she didn't mind him there. Usually, he was content to watch her work.

Tonight the case and the season had gotten under his skin, he was restless and stretched tight. The pulse of her carotid artery was loud in his ears, and, while most of the time he could ignore or push aside their mutual attraction, tonight desire was dancing under his skin.

It took her barely ten minutes to read his mood. He'd actually growled at her when she suggested human food. At that point, she'd kicked him out.

Now, he drove with the top down drinking in all the scents and sensations of the night. He thought of his apartment, the refrigerator stocked with cold cow's blood, and hung a right for The Raven.

The pounding beat from the dance floor echoed the beat of desire thrumming through him. He felt the bond he shared with Janette and found her staring at him with some amusement at a little table next to the bar.

She wasn't alone. Janette nodded toward the bar, and Nick met her there. He kissed her hand in greeting.

"You always did like the scents of autumn, Nicholas." Her soft accent caressed his name. "It's good to see you like this."

He glanced at the couple she'd been sitting with. "Have I come at a bad time?"

"Actually, mon cher, your timing is perfect." Her voice was low and confidential. "I have been known to … play with Charles and Martha. They know what I am, and they like the thrill. Tonight they asked me if I knew a male vampire who could join us." She glanced over her shoulder to smile at the young couple and then turned back to Nick.

"I've never been good at stopping. You know that Janette." He trailed his lips across her knuckles and was pleased to see her shiver a little in reaction.

"I would never suggest it without me. They both like to watch as well as participate." She leaned in closely to whisper in his ear. "They both like the sensation of fangs in their neck. I'll stop you from feeding too deeply." Janette pulled back and looked at him. "I promise."

Nick playfully kissed the tip of her nose before leaning in for a slow kiss. He nibbled her jaw all the way to her ear, revelling in the little noises she made. "I've always trusted your word."

She pulled back and looked him over searchingly. "You need this, mon cher."

Janette turned to the bartender and asked him to send three bottles to her apartment at the back of the club. Then she kissed Nick on the cheek before walking hand in hand back to her table.

Charles and Martha were on their feet, eager to get to the meat of the evening. As the four of them walked to the back, the waiter passed them.

Nick could feel the weight of other eyes pressing into him, into all of them. He let the itch of the night manifest and could feel everyone, human and vampire alike, in the place back down.

Janette spoke to him softly, an amused purr in her voice, "It's been too many years since I've seen you like this. It truly suits you."

Nick brushed his lips against her temple in response. As soon as they closed the door behind them, Janette let go of his hand. She opened two bottles and poured glasses of wine for Charles and Martha.

Stepping behind Martha, she began to undress the woman, her tongue snaking out to taste the human's skin. She pushed Martha to sit down on the bed and placed the second bottle between her legs. Martha hugged the bottle closely, and Nick realized she was warming it to blood temperature.

Nick teased at Charles ear with his teeth.

Charles looked a little confused and pulled away. "I'm, er, straight. I mean, I like women, y'know."

Nick walked him over to the cheval glass in the corner of the room. "I prefer women myself which is why it's dangerous for me to drink from them." He unbuttoned Charles shirt and then slid his hands down the man's thighs tightening the material over the erection tenting his trousers. He licked a stripe up the man's neck and Charles tilted his head back baring the throbbing artery to Nick's tongue.

Behind them in the mirror, Nick could see Janette tantalizing Martha similarly. His eyes went yellow and his voice roughened. "Watch Janette." And while Charles gazed at them in the mirror, Nick unzipped the man's trousers and quickly slid everything off.

Janette's fangs pierced Martha's neck, and Nick felt the man in front of him tremble, the scent of arousal coming off him in waves. He flattened his hands and felt Charles' nipples pebble under his palms. He let his fangs sink deep and savored the first warm mouthful of human blood.

As he went to suck the life from Charles, Janette pulled his hair and peeled him back. She licked the little trickle from the side of his mouth and shared a plunging kiss that let him savor Martha's flavor. He moved to take Charles back, but Janette held a glass to his lips.

The bloodwine was a rare vintage Chateau d'Yquem mixed with an even rarer AB negative blood. Two swallows brought him back to himself. Janette took a drink from his glass and refilled it, placing it on the bedside table. "Martha's waiting for you, Nicholas."

He felt a tightening of their bond echoing the tightening in his groin, and, for a moment, there was a vivid picture of the two of them and everything they would do together after the mortals had left. Nick ran his lips over Janette's shoulder and unlaced the bodice encasing her. His hands weighed her breasts and stroked down her belly until they reached her knickers. A quick twist and the thin silk snapped, leaving her bare.

She leaned her head against him and begged for a kiss. Nick granted her request turning her toward him. Janette pulled his shirt over his head and dug her fingernails deep into his back. He hissed with pleasure and, nibbling her ear one last time, stepped out of her arms.

He locked eyes with her for just a moment before shedding the rest of his clothes and walking over to the bed.

Janette sat on Charles lap and fussed with the wound Nick had opened.

Nick bared his fangs at Martha and was rewarded with her legs parting. He lay between them and licked and nipped his way up her thighs. Just before he reached her entrance, Nick turned his head and bit deep into her thigh. He sipped just a little blood then lapped his tongue along the smooth surface until he could press his lips to her clit.

Martha's hips rose off the bed in a powerful orgasm. Nick pulled back a little, and Janette put the glass of bloodwine in his hand. He drank deeply, savoring every sip, watching every movement, listening to the sounds Martha made.

When he heard her heart begin to slow, Nick put the wine back and covered her body with his, plunging deep into her. He felt her breath hot against his ear and began to rock inside her body. The heat of her surrounding him drove him wild, and he dragged Martha's leg up his side in order to thrust deeper.

The door smashed open. "Toronto vice."

Martha froze under Nick. He slid out from her warmth and raised himself up to let her out. With one hand he made certain a blanket covered her and then tugged the sheet over his bare ass. He tried to will himself calm as he heard Janette speaking.

"Please, officers, there is no need for guns." There was a hint of persuasion in her voice.

Nick glanced over his right shoulder and saw that she'd placed herself, naked, between Charles and any view the officers might have had of him in the looking glass.

"Are you Janette Brabançonne, owner of The Raven?" Nick thought he recognized the vice cop's voice.

"Oui. Has there been a complaint?"

"The only complaint we have is that you're not paying our vig."

"And I thought the police were paid out of my taxes." Her voice was rich with amusement.

The same cop spoke again. "We could close the place down, check for drugs."

"You could. You won't find any." Janette stated it as a flat fact.

The other cop finally spoke, "Personally, I think it's better to hit you for procurement. Hey, Red, you on the bed, how much did she charge you for this little fantasy?"

Nick looked at Martha who gave a tight nod. His eyes must have faded from their vampire yellow. He ran his tongue over his teeth to be sure the fangs had retracted, then whispered, "Stay behind me."

When Martha nodded he turned over, reaching for the first item of clothing he could, which turned out to be his shirt. He handed it to Janette, "If the officers from vice can't appreciate that you have the right to be naked in your own bedroom … " He left the thought unfinished as she shrugged the thin shirt over herself.

When she was covered, he took her outstretched hand and kissed it. Then he finally looked at the two vice cops.

Nick knew them all right. Stone and Wallace, two constables who would never be promoted or transferred from vice. "I've known Miss Brabançonne a very long time."

He realized his erection was tenting the sheet, but he refused to change his attitude in any way. "What happens behind closed doors among consenting adults is not your concern, is it, Stone? Wallace?"

Nick could feel Natalie in the building. His eyes met Janette's and she gave a hint of a nod that she could feel her too.

Since he was out of practice with telepathy, he let Janette help him send the message to Natalie to call Schanke. It would take at least five minutes for him to get here, so they needed to keep these two talking.

"You haven't answered my question. What right have you to enter Miss Brabançonne's bedroom without a warrant?"

Wallace answered him. He was the older of the two, deceptively heavy and slow looking. "Homicide's different, Knight. But I still don't think they'll approve one of their detectives sleeping with a whore."

"Watch your tongue, Wallace." Nick struggled to keep his temper.

"We heard noises. We investigated." Stone's reedy voice cut through the tension. "No warrant necessary. Besides, I'm sure we can rustle up a couple of working girls at the bar."

Janette stared at the man. "I am a procuress because there might be a fille de nuit in the bar? Nicholas, seriously, is there a bar on the continent where one cannot find a girl of that sort?"

"I doubt it. I know you throw out any pimps you find."

"Precisely."

Wallace motioned at Stone to calm down and reclaimed Nick and Janette's attention. "You rent out rooms, don't you?"

"I have a license for private parties. The only thing I clear with them is whether they need chairs and tables and make certain they know the limit on the number of people." Janette was all business.

"And you're never suspicious that they might want something other than supper in a private room?" Wallace sounded incredulous.

"Of course they do. Conversation is so difficult in the club. The music, you know." She smiled graciously.

Nick looked down for a moment to hide his amusement.

Stone wave his gun. "Take this seriously, Knight. Your whore pays the vig like every other whore on this street."

Wallace backed his partner's play. He aimed his gun at Nick's groin. "We get ours, or I make sure you never get yours again."

"If you leave right now, I'll forget you threatened me when I make my report to IA tomorrow."

Janette piped in with, "It's a generous offer, officers."

Stone turned toward her voice and fired. By the time the bullet shattered the mirror, Nick had both men up against the wall: his hands at their throat and their feet off the ground. A thin trickle ran down Stone's leg.

Janette came up beside him and kissed his shoulder. She took their guns just as Schanke broke into the room.

"I heard a shot. Which one was it?"

Janette pointed at Stone. Schanke looked at the floor. "Great. A coward who shoots at ladies and can't remember what his mother taught him."

"Even better, Schanke, he's one of us."

He looked at this partner. "Jesus, Nick, put on some pants before you scare away the uniforms. I'll go tell one of them to get IA out of bed."

Janette threw him his jeans, and he hissed a little as he zipped them over his erection.

When Schanke started to cuff him, Stone decided to speak again. "All you've got on us is a dirty cop and his whore girlfriend. Who do you think they'll believe?'

Charles said. "Martha and I will make a statement." He looked at her. "Won't we?"

Martha smiled. "If Detective Schanke wouldn't mind letting us put our clothes on, we'll go with him right now."

Nick looked at Janette who shook her head. Evidently, she had not used any techniques on them. He said, "Thank you, both."

Schanke jerked Stone by the handcuffs and threw his elbow to connect with the constable's jaw. "Just for the record, Nick is clean. And Janette's a friend of mine, too. Be careful what you say about the lady -- she saved my life."

"And now you protect my honor." Janette smiled sweetly. Nick saw no mockery in it.

"Besides, you look better in Nick's shirt than he did." He gave her a wink.

Everyone, except Stone, laughed.

Janette said, "Thank you." She thought for a moment. "Don."

Schanke swelled with pride at her familiarity. As he pushed the vice cop at one of the uniforms, he said to Nick, "I rode here with them. There's not going to be room for your friends."

Nick fished his car keys out of his pocket. "Leave the Caddy at the station. Janette can drive me in tomorrow evening to make our statements."

"Sure, Nick. And don't worry. I won't tell Myra what you preferred to her pot roast."

"Oh, no. Was that tonight? I'm sorry, Schanke."

"Nah, we'd postponed until after the Evans case anyway." He used Nick's cuffs on Wallace. "You folks get dressed, and I'll be right back." With a grin Schanke pulled the door shut behind him.

Janette came over beside him wrapping a robe around herself.

Nick could hear Schanke talking to Natalie on the other side of the door. Even if he hadn't known her gait, her scent, even the rhythm of the blood in her veins, he could tell it was Natalie by the way Schanke was using her name, loudly, every third word.

When Martha and Charles were dressed, he opened the door to let them join Schanke. As Charles stepped through the door, he faced Nick and kissed him quickly on the mouth. "Thanks, Nicholas."

Nick smiled and gave a sharp nod. He caught the look of complete bemusement on Schanke's face.

Martha kissed his cheek and said, "I hope we meet again, Detective."

He turned into her and gave her a more thorough kiss goodbye. "I hope so, too."

Schanke looked from Nick to Natalie.

She finally said, "I'm Nick's doctor, you know. I've seen him wearing less."

"Bachelor life has really changed since my day."

When Nick suppressed a laugh, Schanke said, "You know, I'm not kissing you goodnight, too, right?" And with that Parthian shot, he went back down the hall to the club.

Natalie recovered first. "Any evidence I need to collect?"

"There's a bullet in the wall behind the broken mirror. There's also one in my shoulder."

"You healed that quick?" The penny dropped. "Human blood."

"Yes."

She got the bullet out of the wall quickly while some of Janette's employees came in and took care of the broken glass and the carpet stain.

Once they left, she dug the other bullet out of his shoulder. He felt her breath against his skin; the scent of her hair, the rhythm of her blood was rousing him.

Janette wordlessly handed him more of the bloodwine, and sipped from a glass she'd poured for herself. She perched on the edge of the bed with utter composure.

Natalie pulled the bullet out quickly and watched as the skin healed cleanly. "Where shall I say I got this?"

"Just over the headboard," Janette said.

Nick nodded, and Natalie pulled everything into her bag hastily.

They crossed to the door together. As he opened it for her, Nick took her hand and stroked his thumb across her palm. "You could stay, Nat."

She looked between the two vampires, finally saying, "Nick's shirt looks good on you," to Janette.

Nick emphasized, "Only another vampire could protect you. Janette would have to stay."

Janette raised one eyebrow. "It might be fun, no?"

"I could nip your wrist, right now, and make you come."

Natalie started at the passion in his voice. She had no doubt he could do exactly what he promised. "Nick, are you ... ?"

"No persuasion. If you stay, it will be a free choice." Nick's voice was warm; his eyes locked with hers.

"But ... " Natalie seemed confused, so Nick released her hand. She left it resting on his.

"Écoute, Natalie." Janette came nearer. "He does not lie. There is no persuasion. Mais, you have seen him only rarely when he has had human blood." When Natalie continued to look bewildered, Janette said, "Pheromones."

Nick snatched his hand out from under Natalie's and leaned against the lintel with his hands behind his back. "I didn't think. As Janette implied, we don't always hunt. Some people come willingly."

"Because of pheromones?"

"It goes both ways, Nat. I can smell how aroused you are. I can feel your heat from here." His eyes flashed yellow for a moment, and he struggled to bring his baser side under control. His voice was rough. "Decide. Stay or go."

Natalie took a step toward him, almost involuntarily, before stepping back and away. "I can't, Nick. I'm sorry."

"Leave. Now." He stepped back into Janette's bedroom, and Natalie crossed the threshold in the other direction.

Janette ran her fingers over Nick's chest, where the bloodsweat had begun to form. She stepped beside Natalie and pulled the door shut. She whispered in her ear, "You could never have withstood him at full power. Even diminished as he is now, he could have taken you and made you think you were willing."

Natalie turned her head and realized how close Janette was, how easy she would be to kiss. "I know. I know you have nearly eight hundred years of history. I know he needs you, sometimes, that I can't be everything he needs. Not while he's a vampire."

Janette's face softened. She traced Natalie's lips with her fingers, staining them red.

Natalie flicked her tongue over her lips and tasted wine and bitterness and a seductive sweetness. There was a moment of surrender before her eyes showed a flash of panic.  
A little snort of amusement came from Janette. "It won't bring you across. Not that little taste. But I have guaranteed you very sweet dreams." She reopened the bedroom door and left Natalie alone in the hallway.

When she came back into the room, Nick ripped the robe off her and pinned her hard against the door. He barely got his jeans down before he entered her, fangs piercing her throat, cock thrusting deeply. He could smell himself, his shirt on her, but it was the scent of Janette, the scent of the others that had been with him that drove him.

Janette threw her head back and howled for a moment. When her Nicholas seemed close to his climax, she licked at his throat. He turned it, bared his artery to her and came hard inside her when her fangs pierced.

She was still pinioned on his softening cock, when he carried her over to the bed. He licked up the trickle of blood from her throat, moistened his lips in the bloodsweat between her breasts.

"You'll sleep the day with me, mon cher?" Janette was quiet.

"Yes." Nick pulled them both up the bed and nestled them under the covers. "Brabançonne? Belonging to Brabant. After all this time, you took my name again."

"Oui, mon amour. There were practical reasons why I couldn't be 'du Charme' right now, but, yes, I took your name when I knew I was nearing you."

He kissed each of her fingers. "Thank you. I've missed you."

"And I you, Nicholas."


End file.
